Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 139
"Clash Talk", known as "The Eyes Tainted by Darkness" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on January 22, 2017 and in Australia on April 1, 2018. Nicktoons aired on October 13, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 16, 2018. Featured Duel: Sylvio Sawatari and Crow Hogan vs. Z-ARC Z-ARC has 7000 LP and controls "Supreme King Z-ARC" (4000/4000). He also has "Supreme King Gate Zero" ( 0) and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" ( 13) in his Pendulum Zones, and 3 cards in his hand. Sylvio Sawatari and Crow Hogan both have 5 cards in their hand and 2000 LP. "Crossover" is active on the field. Turn 12: Z-ARC As "Supreme King Z-ARC" destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, Z-ARC Special Summons two "Supreme King Dragon" monsters in his Extra Deck in Defense Position. Z-ARC Special Summons two copies of "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm". Z-ARC Sets three cards. Turn 13: Crow Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak" (700/1500). As the only monster he controls is a "Blackwing" monster, Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun" (800/1500) from his hand via its own effect. Crow tunes his Level 3 "Gladius" with his Level 4 "Kochi" to Synchro Summon "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. As his opponent Synchro Summoned while Z-ARC controls "Supreme King Z-ARC", Z-ARC activates the effect of "Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing" in his Graveyard by Tributing two "Supreme King Dragon" monsters he controls to Special Summon it in Attack Position (2500/2000). As "Clear Wing" was Synchro Summoned, Z-ARC activates its effect, negating the effects of all monsters his opponent controls, and destroying them. "Raikiri" is destroyed, but Crow activates "Black Feather Illusion" from his hand as a "Blackwing" Synchro Monster was destroyed. He Special Summons "Raikiri" from the Graveyard with its effects negated. "Raikiri" attacks "Clear Wing". As "Clear Wing" is battling, Z-ARC activates its effect to negate the attack, destroy the opponent's batting monster, and inflict damage to Crow equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. "Raikiri" is destroyed, but Crow activates "Black Feather Reversal" as he would take damage during a battle involving "Blackwing" monster. The battle damage is reduced to 0 and Crow can Special Summon a "Blackwing" monster from his Extra Deck with ATK equal to the damage he would've taken, which is 2600. Crow Special Summons "Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. "Chidori" gains 300 ATK for each "Blackwing" monster in his Graveyard ("Chidori" 2600 → 3500). "Chidori" attacks and destroys "Clear Wing". Crow activates the effect of "Black Feather Illusion" in his Graveyard, banishing it to negate a Spell effect during a battle involving "Blackwing" monster. The effect of "Supreme King Gate Zero" is negated (Z-ARC: 7000 → 6000). Z-ARC activates his Set "Supreme Face-off", forcing "Chidori" to attack once again. "Chidori" attacks "Z-ARC" and is destroyed (Crow: 2000 → 1500 LP). As "Z-ARC" destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, Z-ARC Special Summons two copies "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm" from his Extra Deck. As "Chidori" was destroyed, Crow can Special Summon a Winged-Beast type Synchro Monster from his Graveyard. Crow Special Summons "Raikiri" in Attack Position. Crow activates the effect of "Raikiri" to destroy cards on the field equal to the number of "Blackwing" monsters he controls. He tries to destroy "Supreme Face-off", but Z-ARC activates the effect of "Face-off", preventing it from being destroyed by a card effect once per turn. Turn 14: Sylvio Sylvio activates "Abyss Actor - Evil Heel" ( 1) and "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Abyss Actor - Superstar" (2500/1800), "Abyss Actor - Wild Hope", (1600/1200) and "Abyss Actor - Leading Lady" (1500/1000), all in Attack Position. As his opponent Pendulum Summoned Pendulum Monsters Z-ARC activates the effect of the "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes" in his Deck, Tributing two "Supreme King Dragon" monsters to Special Summon it. He Tributes the two "Darkwurms" to Special Summon it in Attack Position (2500/2000). Sylvio activates the effect of "Superstar" to add an "Abyss Script" from his Deck to his hand, once per turn. He adds "Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King". As a card was added to his opponent's hand outside of the Draw Phase, Z-ARC activates the effect of "Z-ARC" to destroy that card. Sylvio activates the Continuous Spell Card "Abyss Script - Abysstainment" and activates its effect, Tributing an "Abyss Actor" monster to Set an "Abyss Script" card from his Graveyard to his field. Sylvio tributes "Leading Lady" to Set "Rise of the Abyss King". Sylvio activates it, which lets him destroy cards on the field up to the number of "Abyss Actor" monsters he controls, with Z-ARC being unable to activate cards in response. Sylvio tries to destroy "Z-ARC" and "Odd-Eyes", but the effect of "Odd-Eyes" causes the first Pendulum Monster card(s) on the field that would be destroyed to not be destroyed. Sylvio activates the effect of "Abyss Entertainment" again, by Tributing "Wild Hope" and Setting "Abyss King" again. Sylvio activates "Rise of the Abyss King" and tries to destroy "Z-ARC". As there are Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters in the Graveyards or banished, "Z-ARC" cannot be destroyed and is unaffected by any effect that would make it leave the field, so the effect fails. At this point, Leo Akaba joins the Duel, taking the intrusion penalty (Leo: 4000 → 2000 LP). Z-ARC activates the last effect of "Supreme Face-off", sending it to the Graveyard to force "Raikiri" and "Superstar" to attack "Z-ARC". "Z-ARC" destroys both monsters with the effect of "Odd-Eyes", doubling all battle damage Z-ARC's opponent(s) take from battles involving a Pendulum Monster he controls. (For dramatic effect, it is shown as Crow and Sylvio as first taking the normal amount of battle damage, then their LP being lowered to 0 due to "Odd-Eyes". ) (Crow: 1500 → 100 → 0 LP, Sylvio: 2000 → 500 → 0 LP). Turn 15: Leo Leo activates "Spirit Collapse", paying 1000 LP (Leo: 2000 → 1000 LP) to send a Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard. He sends "Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler". At this point Declan Akaba joins the Duel, taking the intrusion penalty (Declan: 4000 → 2000 LP). Z-ARC activates his Set "Supreme Disdain" to look at Leo's hand and send a number of cards in it to the Graveyard, equal to the number of "Supreme King" cards he controls and inflict 300 Damage to Leo for each sent card. Z-ARC chooses to send "En Birds", "En Flowers", "En Moon", and "En Winds" to the Graveyard (Leo: 1000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Mistakes * Z-ARC is able to activate the final effect of "Supreme Face-off" despite Sylvio never entering the Battle Phase.